Core C: THE IMMUNOLOGIC MONITORING AND CELLULAR PRODUCTS LABORATORY (IMCPL) will assume responsibility for providing immunologic laboratory support for all three projects in this Program Project Grant. The specific objectives of Core C will be to: 1) procure, process and bank human brain tumor or control tissue specimens as well as body fluids for all projects;2) establish human glioblastoma cell lines from tumor biopsies and maintain as well as expand these lines for preclinical studies;3) culture and evaluate characteristics of human dendritic cells (DC) for use in preclinical studies;4) generate and provide quality alpha DC1 products for therapy of patients participating in clinical trials performed as a part of the Program Project;5) perform all safety testing on therapeutic cellular products;6) perform evaluations of quality and sterility for all cultures and products designed for clinical use;7) develop, evaluate and perform monitoring assays to assess effects of immunotherapy or drug therapy on functions of immune cells, including apoptosis;8) using ELISPOT assays for IFN-gamma production, monitor changes in the frequency of antitumor CTL as a result of vaccine administration to patients with brain tumors;9) measure or serially monitor cytokines and selected growth factors in the tumor microenvironment, body fluids or in cell supernatants. To meet these diverse requirements, Core C will be organized into discrete units as follows: a) a cell production laboratory (CPL) dedicated to culture, maintenance, and evaluation of cells for human therapy (cGMP facility);b) a tissue procurement and processing laboratory (TPF);c) an immunologic monitoring and cytokine unit (IML);and d) a research laboratory for developmental preclinical studies. Core C will operate according to the FDA guidelines for preparation of biologic products for therapy (cGMP) and will maintain good laboratory practice (GLP) standards for performance of monitoring assays.